pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Loch Lenile Cavern
Loch Lenile Cavern, also called Lenile or LLC, is a dungeon found in the Exbel region, north of Grassroot Town. It is surrounded by a loch of the same name. Rock Smash is needed to access the entrance. There is no weather in the dungeon floors until Floor 21, as Politoed begins to spawn, inducing rain via Drizzle. Attributes LochLenileCavernScenery1.png|Floors 1-20 LochLenileCavernScenery2.png|Floors 21-38 Floors 1-20 The walls and floor are a brown similar in color, with a rough texture. Water is common in this dungeon, being a little turquoise in color. There is faint darkness starting on Floor 11, increasing every floor until Floor 15. On Floor 20 is a Sealed Chamber with a Pretty Box that can contain a Green Silk. Floors 21-38 The darkness increases even more from the previous floors. Walls are now darker with a greenish tint. Water is more blue and the ground is now grey. Boss At the end of Loch Lenile Cavern, you will find Lapras, who will politely ask you who you are before challenging you to a battle for disturbing her home and for causing a ruckus. Once you defeat her, she will drop 2 Mushrooms. Boss Drop: *2 Mushrooms Before Fighting: *''Lapras'': ...Who are you? ...Are you an explorer? *''Lapras'': You are. And your name is Name? I see.. well...despite your efforts to get to the end, here, I must put a stop in your path. *''Lapras'': I don't like the noise your like is making... I don't like the damage either. You have disturbed our home... I'm sorry, I just can't let you get away with that! Secret Room In addition to the Red Moon Spring, one can find regular Secret Rooms in Loch Lenile Cavern, starting on Floor 21. Two Deluxe Boxes are found in these Secret Rooms. * Eviolite * Swarm Band * Big Apple * Max Ether * Reviver Seed * Stardust Red Moon Spring This dungeon has the only Red Moon Spring in the game. It is capable of reviving Fossils that are found throughout the game. You can find the Red Moon Spring as a Secret Room between Floors 11-20. However, you can only utilize the Red Moon Spring at Night, not any other time of day. Fossils are level 25 when you fight them after being revived, so make sure you have an open party slot, and the Pokémon you defeat the Fossil Pokémon with is level 26 or higher. The Fossil Pokémon is a 100% recruit so long as you are higher leveled than it. Pokémon Pokémon in bold are recruitable. Please visit the Recruitable Pokémon page for more information. Items Kecleon Shop Items There is a Kecleon Shop on Floor 12 and 24. Mystery Eggs has Mystery Eggs that can appear on all floors. Dungeon Objective This dungeon's objective is to go up the floors while beating the boss. However has the special Red Moon Spring which allows a player to revive Fossils, and the Sealed Chamber for Green Silk. Trivia * was created by Kirk. *The boss of this dungeon, Lapras, is based on the fabled Loch Ness Monster in Scotland. The map this dungeon is on being "Exbel Plains, Loch Lenile", referencing the Loch Ness Monster, and its location. Video Category:Dungeons Category:Exbel Category:PMU 7 Dungeons Category:PMU 7 Category:Overworld Dungeons Category:Exbel Dungeons Category:Silk Dungeons Category:Kecleon Shop Dungeons